


Спасибо, Кэп!

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: челлендж зима-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American History, Don't copy to another site, Games, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Игра «Что? Где? Когда?», посвященная Капитану Америке
Series: челлендж зима-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: 04 Челлендж WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Спасибо, Кэп!

**Author's Note:**

> Часть вопросов и часть идей для других вопросов взяты из [Базы вопросов «Что? Где? Когда?»](https://db.chgk.info). Их разрешено использовать всем желающим (со ссылкой).

**Вопросы:**

1\. Актер, сыгравший ЕГО в кино, родился в четверг. Назовите актера.

2\. В комиксах Marvel действует советский супергерой Михаил Урсус, способный превращаться в медведя. Его супергеройское прозвище – «Большая Медведица». Назовите его воинское звание.

3\. На сайте «Мифология Marvel» проводятся параллели между персонажами комиксов и героями мифов. К примеру, Соколиный Глаз сравнивается с богом Аполлоном, оружием которого являлся лук. Какого героя комиксов сравнивают с Персеем?

4\. Потоковый сервис Netflix решил расширить свою аудиторию, добавив специальную озвучку с подробным описанием происходящего на экране, включая движения героев, выражения их лиц, интерьер, смену сцен и многое другое. Назовите персонажа комиксов Marvel, на сериале о котором было решено опробовать эту технологию.

5\. В 2016 году тренер Стиан Юнсен возглавил футбольный клуб из норвежского города Нарвик. Вскоре он доказал свои способности и ПРОПУСК из четвертого дивизиона в третий. Какие два слова мы пропустили?

6\. Когда в одном из комиксов Marvel, созданном в 1963 году, появился новый персонаж — член Воющих Коммандос Гейб Джонс, — в типографии решили, что ОН Джонса — это ошибка, и самостоятельно все исправили. Назовите ЕГО.

7\. Во второй половине XIX века Бруклин был третьим по населению городом США, уступая лишь Нью-Йорку и Филадельфии. Однако он утратил свой статус по результатам референдума 1895 года. Основной причиной этого стало открытие в 1883 году... Чего?

8\. В одном из эпизодов сериала «Все ненавидят Криса» герой спасает человека, собиравшегося сброситься с верхушки Бруклинского моста. Позднее, после того как герой позвонил жене, присутствовавший при разговоре сын героя предположил, что если отец немедленно не вернется домой, то мать станет ЕЮ. Назовите ЕЁ двумя словами.

9\. По мнению Романа Носикова, современное общество должно изучать фашизм так же, как на уроке биологии изучают строение ЕЕ. Назовите ЕЕ словом греческого происхождения.

10\. Герой комикса в жанре альтернативной истории носит костюм с тринадцатью звездами. Имя этого героя состоит из двух слов, начинающихся на одну и ту же букву. Напишите это имя.

11\. Художник Куанг Хай рисует от руки супергероев, дополняя изображения объектами реального мира. Мы не спрашиваем, как он назвал супергероя с приведенной ниже картинки. Ответьте максимально точно, что мы на ней закрыли белым кругом.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fb/8c/eEDwYJ0Z_o.jpg)

12\. На рисунке, иронизирующем над национальным менталитетом, ОН говорит: «Извините». В левой руке ОН тоже держит щит. Назовите ЕГО двумя словами, начинающимися на две одинаковые буквы (можно по-русски, можно по-английски).

13\. В серии комиксов, посвященной событиям, происходящим после гибели Капитана Америки, действующими лицами являются скептически настроенный Росомаха, Халк, миллионер Тони Старк, скорбящие друзья Капитана Америки и Зимний Солдат, который в конечном счете его заменит. Напишите название любого из 5 выпусков этой серии.

14\. В одной из сцен киновселенной Стив Роджерс, оставшийся без щита, укрывается от пуль за дверью машины из таксопарка под названием «Счастливая ОНА». Назовите ЕЕ.

15\. На юмористическом рисунке представлены супергерои, выполняющие бытовые обязанности. Например, Росомаха когтями нарезает мясо, а Капитан Америка подает заказ на щите в качестве подноса. Какого супергероя можно увидеть занятым глажкой?

16\. Название очень известного произведения одного знаменитого писателя начинается со слова «Белый». Не менее известен его роман, изданный в 1904 году, название которого заканчивается словом «Волк». Назовите этого писателя.

17\. Фильм 1990 года «Капитан Америка», выпущенный к полувековому юбилею героя, оказался крайне неудачным. На сайте Rotten Tomatoes он получил «гнилой» рейтинг 8%, основанный на 13 рецензиях. Общий вывод: «Не имея сценария, бюджета, направления или звезды, способных оправдывать исходный материал, этот Капитан Америка должен был остаться …» Закончите фразу двумя словами.

18\. В комиксах DC существует персонаж – суперзлодей из Австралии. Но зовут его не Капитан Австралия, а Капитан (Пропуск). Что интересно, если взять только последнее слово, без прозвища Капитан, то такой персонаж есть и в Marvel-комиксах, и тоже злодей из Австралии. Назовите прозвище персонажа.

19\. В 2012 году владелец баскетбольного клуба «Бруклин Нетс» баллотировался в президенты, но проиграл выборы. Президентом какой страны он пытался стать?

20\. В одном фильме персонаж иронизирует, что из с ** _а_** мого универсального материала сделали всего лишь фрисби. Назовите организацию, на которую работали противники этого персонажа.

21\. Капитан Америка – это еще что. Одного союзного летчика, например, американское командование в Европе называло «Майор Бывший». А под каким именем знаем его мы?

22\. Эта вражеская компания не спускает с цепи львов, не возводит гор, не строит волшебных замков, хотя щит прибрала-таки к своим восьми рукам. Напишите, кому принадлежали эти восемь рук.

23\. Герой современного американского фильма, рассказывая о родном городке, в качестве доказательства его провинциальности замечает: «У нас нет даже ИКСА». ИКС был назван в честь помощника героя известного произведения американской классики. И хотя классика - американская, и в моем городе, как и во многих других городах России, ИКСА тоже нет, но всем собравшимся здесь ИКС очень близок и дорог! Назовите ИКС.

**Ответы:**

**ЧИТАТЬ ДАЛЬШЕ**
    

  


1\. Крис Хемсворт  
Комментарий: четверг – день Тора (Thursday).

  


2\. Майор  
Комментарий: Михаил Урсус также известен под супергеройским именем Ursa Major. Так на латыни называется созвездие Большой Медведицы.

  


3\. Стива Роджерса (Капитана Америку)

  


4\. «Сорвиголова» (Daredevil)  
Комментарий: такая озвучка позволит лучше воспринимать сериал людям с проблемами зрения, в т.ч. слепым. «Сорвиголова» (Daredevil) – сериал об одноименном супергерое, альтер-эго слепого адвоката Мэта Мёрдока.

  


5\. Поднял «Мьёльнир» (зачет по синонимичным глаголам и слову «Мьольнир» в любом варианте написания, в том числе без кавычек).м Комментарий: норвежский футбольный клуб назван в честь Мьольнира – легендарного молота Тора.

  


6\. Цвет кожи (зачет по смыслу)  
Комментарий: первым афроамериканским персонажем Marvel стал Гейб Джонс – он был создан в 1963 году. Но при печати комикса в типографии его цвет кожи посчитали ошибкой и на оттисках придали ему точно такой же цвет кожи, как и у остальных Коммандос, то есть белый.

  


7\. Бруклинского моста

  


8\. Черная вдова

  


9\. Гидра

  


10\. Капитан Конфедерация

  


11\. Бальзам «Звездочка» (бальзам «Золотая Звезда»).

  


[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/58/8NEFaizp_o.jpg)

  


12\. Капитан Канада

  


[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/01/22/0lbLAtbB_o.jpg)

  


13\. «Отрицание» (могут быть названы и другие ответы: «Гнев», «Торг», «Депрессия», «Принятие»).  
Комментарий: упомянутые персонажи могут символизировать пять стадий принятия смерти: скептик – отрицание, яростный Халк – гнев, богач – торг, скорбящие друзья – депрессию и Зимний Солдат, принимающий пост Капитана, – принятие.

  


14\. Звезда

  


15\. Железный человек (Iron Man)  
Комментарий: Iron по-английски обозначает еще и утюг.

  


16\. Джек Лондон

  


17\. «...подо льдом» (зачет по смыслу)

  


18\. Бумеранг

  


19\. России  
Комментарий: в 2009-2019 контрольным пакетом акций баскетбольного клуба «Нетс» (Нью-Джерси, затем Бруклин) владел россиянин Михаил Прохоров.

  


20\. «Щит»  
Комментарий: фраза принадлежит Альтрону.

  


21\. Сент-Экзюпери  
Комментарий: майора Сент-Экзюпери американцы называли Экс.

  


22\. Братья Уорнер  
Комментарий: основанная четырьмя братьями кинокомпания является основным соперником «Диснея» на рынке фильмов про супергероев. Её заставка на фоне остальных американских кинокомпаний выглядит довольно скромно – щит с буквами WB.

  


23\. «Старбакс»  
Комментарий: фильм – «Призрачные создания». Сеть кофеен «Старбакс» названа в честь персонажа классического американского романа «Моби Дик» – Старбака. А шипперы стаки любят, конечно, немного другой старбакс :)


End file.
